


About Whiskey And Aspirins.

by DirtyMartini (Zetaii)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut, This is old and bad pls don't read, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetaii/pseuds/DirtyMartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where JJP are antisocial art students and just think Mark is really beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Whiskey And Aspirins.

Mark was dangling on the fine line of being tipsy and being drunk; the line between being able to see everything clearly but standing up and holding a coherent conversation might be a small obstacle; the line between being a little flirtier than usual and throwing himself at the next best guy with a haircut.

It was a fine line, really, and he could totally control himself, he  _promised._

Thankfully, however, he wasn't the only one, and as was one of and _definitely_ the most important unwritten (and unspoken) rules of the _University Guidebook And How To Disappoint Your Parents In Three Easy Steps_ ; students  _must, will_ and  _shall_ get unrepentantly smashed on Fridays and Saturdays.

Swerving between deciding whether the lights were pink or velvet red, on his right was Jackson, bestfriend and bullshitter extraordinaire, and he  telling the circle of guys and girls around them about some story that never  _actually_  happened but Mark didn't feel like putting him on the spot, so he nodded along anyway.

“And anyways, that's how I had my first threesome - first of many, I might add.”

“You're so full of shit.” Momo said, legs spread sipping her beer. Either nobody heard or nobody cared, because everyone seemed pathetically entranced and bewitched by Jackson's way with words. 

After pressing up and down with his feet and toes, Mark promptly realized that he really needed the bathroom.

"Jackson, I need the bathroom asap." He announced, tugging on his Jackson's shirt and deciding that the lights were actually pink. Jackson, of course, looked up and nodded and stood up immediately.

The circle looked confused but not totally surprised. Everybody knew that Jackson and Mark were basically born by the hip anyways. 

Which was how the two ended up in a brightly lit bathroom. The soaps and creams all of the same brand.

“From one to ten?” Jackson asked, sitting on the marble floor.

“A six,” he struggled zipping up his trousers. “Actually - a seven.” 

Jackson chuckled, hummed to a song that didn't exist as Mark washed his hands. The soap kept slipping out of his grip however, and it was after he puffed his cheeks dissatisfied when Jackson chuckled and stood up to wash his hands for him. Under the warm water and in the comfortable silence within the room contrasting dramatically with the bubbly and lazy late hours of the party. 

Mark, naturally, let Jackson take care of him.

“Yo Mark,” Jackson said suddenly. “You know Im Jaebum, right?”

Of course he did. Im Jaebum was the stunning boy from his oil painting class who always finished last and was only ever seen with his other half Park JInyoung. Everyone, including Jackson, was convinced that the two of them had some kind of twisted and perverted superiority complex - Mark didn't buy it. 

Contrary to popular belief, Im Jaebum did talk to people apart from the gracious Jinyoung. Who had feminine curves and gentle mannerism, but threatening and a little intimidating all the same. In fact, Mark had spoken to Jaebum before - brief exchanges that were never about anything important, but he seemed like a pretty simple and goofy guy beyond the hard stares. Mark started to believe that he just couldn't do anything about his perpetual frown.

“Well sugarcheeks, he's been staring at you all night. Heard 'em saying you look hot.”

“Hot?”  It was funny, because Mark couldn't have put less effort in that nights outfit if he tried. White shirt and black jeans and all. 

“Yeah, well, don't take it personally - They're total weirdos, I've been told they're cocksucking vampir- _ouch!_ ” Mark almost kicked him between the legs while drying off his hands. “Just kidding, Mark," Jackson smiled, wide and toothy. "You look really nice tonight. Maybe we should run away and fuck under the moonlight."

Mark laughed. “Sounds lovely, Jackson, but I don't think your girlfriend will like that.”

"She's whatever," Jackson said casually. "I'm not serious about it and neither is she."

“From one to ten?”

“A two.” Jackson said.

Over the long decade-and-a-half they've known each other, the question became a habit to know if one or the other was feeling bad. It evolved from uncomfortable situations and knee scratches to a drunkness scale. 

“But It's almost midnight and I need to get to a nine fast. Want to take shots?”

Mark was about to answer, that was, until he opened the bathroom door and he bumped into someone's chest. It was Jaebum and Jinyoung, ironically, standing outside with an expression that resembled surprise and Mark didn't notice it - but Jackson definitely saw Jaebum shuffle a bit uncomfortably when Mark was still putting his belt on. 

"Sorry," Jaebum said, looking at Mark. "Did we interrupt?"

Yup. Two tipsy boys hanging in a bathroom together with one of them still fixing up their pants.

Nothing to see, carry on.

"Nothing, bro," Jackson said, despite never exchanging a word with Jaebum ever. "Anyways, Mark, love you."

Which was how, despite his suggestion of taking shots together like they always did, Jackson kissed Mark's cheek and metaphorically rushed off into the sunset. Which in this case was just the dimly lit living room with cans of beer on each and every surface. Mark weakly said that he loved him too, until he realized that Jaebum and Jinyoung were still staring at him in the hallway - the only light coming from the bathroom behind Mark.

 

 

Mark wasn't socially awkward - the silence creeped into his bones and he felt a little bit hotter than before. 

Monochrome dressed oozing an aura of maturity and inaccessibilty. 

Like they lived in a world apart from the rest of their peers.

Mark looked at the floor.

“I'm kinda blocking the way, aren't I?” Mark asked, giggling stupidly.

Jaebum kept staring at him. Then he said,

"Mark, want to take shots with us? Celebration of the semester being over?"  

 

 

-

 

Fast-forward to an awkward and silent five minutes standing outside with Jinyoung, undoubtedly the prettiest boy Mark had ever seen, and the three of them took over a small couch in the corner of the living room guided by Jaebum. Whiskey bottle in one hand and three shot glasses in the other. Mark wasn't sure why he was there, when he agreed to it, and if it was a good idea to get entangled in the webs of the two boys.

Even so, he made no effort to leave.

"So," Jinyoung suddenly said. "Mark, wanna play a game?" 

If he was a cat he would be purring.

Mark was intimidated and intrigued all together - even his voice was dripping in sixties Hollywood sensuality. 

"Sure." He agreed, albeit a little stifly.

“Good!” Jinyoung clapped a little, smiling brightly. “I'll start as usual,” He thought about it. "Ah! never have I ever made out with a teacher!"

Mark was going to laugh until Jaebum bashfully took the shot - which was when Mark almost fell out of the couch from the shock.

"I'll get you for this, brat," Jaebum said, and turned to Mark. "Listen - she was just eleven years older alright?"

"Yeah, but you were sixteen." Jinyoung kindly added.

Mark could only nod. A little bit taken back and suddenly finding it funny how everyone was so intimidated by the duo - blushing and muttering profanities, Jaebum wasn't scary and Jinyoung's mysterious aura was replaced with snark the second he opened his mouth.

“Never have I ever seriously been attracted to someone of the same sex.” Jaebum swiftly said.

The three of them took the shot.

Mark wondered if they really were boyfriends and if so, how their dynamics worked.

“Nice.”

“Never have I ever," Mark continued. "Uh, made out with a friend."

They all took the shots again, whiskey burning down their throat, shivering a bit and scrunching up their faces.

“Any stories?" Mark wanted to know, feeling a little braver than before.

The pair pointed at each other.

"We kissed," Jaebum said. "And this guy kissed a bunch of our female friends even though he's a strict gay. What about you?"

He bit his lip.

“With Jackson. A few times, actually.” 

Which was when he promptly realized that he had made out with his bestfriend more than he had made out with anyone else in the life, and suddenly felt the incessant need of taking a couple more shots. In his defense, he was knowledge rich knowing that the infamous Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung had made out too  - in retrospect, it was worth it.

Thinking about this, Mark didn't notice Jaebum and Jinyoung exchanging glances like they were having a whole conversation.

It was Jinyoung's turn.

“Never have I ever fucked someone I met on the same day.” 

Jinyoung was the only one who took the shot. 

"I'm telling you, guys like him have it easy." Jaebum laughed, and earned himself a playful shove from Jinyoung.

“It's not like that you ass. Not my fault you don't get laid.”

“I'm just not easy like _you_  Jinyoungie.”

“Jinyoung can sleep with whoever Jinyoung wants.” Mark defended him, first time he pronounced his name out loud, and it rolled nice off his tongue.

“Exactly, Jaebum, _Jinyoung can sleep with whoever Jinyoung wants._ ” He stuck his tongue out. 

“Fine," Jaebum puffed. "Never have I ever considered a threesome.” 

All three took the shots again. The alcohol in his blood stream and he was feeling it in his head - it was a little hotter than before, and Mark concluded that it was because there were no windows in their corny.

“Horny bastards.” Mark muttered.

"Just like you, then."

He couldn't argue with that. 

“Never have I ever been in a threesome.” Mark finally said, expecting the two to drink - but they didn't.

“That's a surprise,” He continued. “I like you guys, you seem scary but you're pretty dorky.” 

Again they looked at each other, and after a few moments of silent conversations, Jinyoung cleared his throat, like they made a decision.

"We like you too," He said. "Hey - are you drunk?"

Mark shook his head.

“Good.”

 

**-**

 

Not sure how or when exactly it happened, but somewhere between the lazy hours of the after the party excitement, Mark ended up between Jinyoung and Jaebum on the couch, kissing Jaebum lazily while his legs were sprawled on Jinyoung's knees. 

Jaebum groaned a bit, grabbing Mark's hair to pull him off of him for a second.

"Mark." He said, voice low.

 

“Wanna kiss Jinyoung?”

He nodded.

“Kiss him, baby.”

So he did, his kisses were different from Jaebums; they were longer, more dragged out compared to Jaebums short kisses on his lips and neck and collarbones, Jinyoung was slow but steady, never messy, his hand around his neck like Marks around his.

All while Jaebum took advantage of the situation and groped his ass, nails digging in the fabric of his jeans, he felt it right in his bones.

“Damn.” He said, and in one swift motion grabbed Marks shoulders and pulled him back against his chest to kiss him again, this leaving his legs spread and chin up to reach his lips, his hands still on Marks shoulders.

Jinyoung got closer, between Marks legs and kissed his collarbones, bit them twice. Mark moaned audiably, but who really was there to care when Jackson was either fucking his faux girlfriend or passed out on strange surfaces like the rest of the dorm? 

He realized they were well hidden, courtesy of the sofa, the  boy holding him good and the other between his legs, aroused, a little dizzy from the alcohol still in his blood.

He pressed his thighs together, thus wrapping them around Jinyoung's hips, who smirked.

“You like that, Mark?” 

He answered by pressing harder, feeling Jinyoungs bones and rhytmn of his breath, his hands suddenly on Marks hips, under his shirt, on his chest.

Conscious of every breath, Mark pulled him even closer, skin on skin contact and by now Jaebum was simply looking at how Jinyoung groped and sighed and kissed him hard against Jabums body. Mark was being watched, he loved every hot second of it.

“He's so hot,” Jinyoung said between the kisses, forcing Mark to bite his own shirt and expose his nipples. “Jaebum, he's so hot, I wanna make him cry.”

Mark moaned. He didn't mean to.

“I told you," Jaebum smiled proudly. "He's not pissy like the rest of them.”

Jinyoung nodded.

Then Mark moaned as he felt a hand between his legs, rubbing over the front of his jeans; Mark sighed out loud and shivered, feeling something hard press against his back.

“Wait a second.” Jaebum said.

Jinyoung stopped. Sat straight.

“Do you want to take this all the way?”

Mark nodded, definitely, stuck his fingers in his own mouth.

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung asked, Mark nodded again.

They looked at each other, another conversation only they could understand, it turned him on even more, before they both stood up and he was the only one on the couch, legs spread, shirt up his shoulders and fingers in his mouth.

“Alright Mark.”

“You won't regret it.” 

And so Jaebum swept him off the couch, over his shoulder, patted his ass and the three somehow made it to the bedroom, thrown on the matress and door closed.

Before Mark could so much say a thing, Jaebum had his shirt off, Jinyoung followed suit and between the two of them yours was on the ground, too.

“Should we take a photo?” Jinyoung joked, secretly, Mark wouldn't have even minded if they did.

“You two are so hot,” Mark admitted, eyes closed, legs spreading a bit. “ever since I saw you in art class, I just had to know who the minds behind the couple project was.”

Jaebum smirked. “You liked it, baby?”

“A  _lot_.” He admitted, emphazising the “t” sound, making him sound even needier than he already was.

Thankfully, Jinyoung was a true gentleman, and gentlemen don't let their partners wait, nah,

gentlemen fuck you good till you have nothing to complain about anymore.

“We worked hard for it; purple and yellow, blacks and grays.” 

His mouth was quickly kissing his clothed crotch, holding his thighs with a strong grip, yet his nails didn't dig into his skin like Jaebum was doing around his neck - he had a small fixation with his mouth, Mark guessed, when he found his tongue twirling into his own.

The sensations overwhelmed him; the dim lights, the circumstances, the linger of the alcohol, Jinyoung working his dick to a complete hard-on, Jaebum paiting colours on his neck with his lovebites and kisses.

“Alright babyboy; anything special you want?”

 _Babyboy._  Mark moaned instinctively - or maybe it was Jinyoung who finally put his boxer shorts to his knees; he was lucky he wore his Calvin Kleins and not his superwoman ones for the night.

Something he wanted - there were many things Mark wanted at the moment, but one thing stuck out, ever since he let his eyes wander to the couple who seemed to live in their own tiny comfortable bubble; it actually had nothing to do with him.

“Yeah,” Mark decided to say. “Yeah I do - make out with eachother.”

Jinyoung lifted his head from between his thighs to look at Mark, and then at Jaebum, and then at Mark again.

“You - want me to make-out with him?”

Mark nodded.

Jaebum ended the silence with a soft laugh, he sat on his knees and nudged at Jinyoung to get closer.

“You heard him, come here, princess.”

“Fuck off.” Jinyoung still came closer anyway, and Mark almost lost it when their lips melted into each other like it was meant to be - so natural; like they've done it a million times before, like Jaebum always gently grabbed his hips wen they kissed, like Jinyoung always wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck, kissing sweetly, slow and sensual and erotic.

He wanted to paint the picture, honestly, but opted to touch himself instead.

Jaebum bit Jinyoungs lips - never losing their contact, he moved his other hand to touch his hair and move it out of his eyes. He looked prettier, beautiful bone structure and complexion made a lethal combination.

“Ya like that, babyboy?” Jaebum finally said after a long kiss, his eyes still closed and close to Jinyoung. 

Yeah. Mark wanted to say.

But both boys were busy with him again, this time a little more synchronized, like they shared ideas instead of saliva in that scene that felt straight out a porno; a high quality, sensual pornographic art film.

Jaebum took his pants off, and Jinyoung palmed him before Mark could do the honours - Jinyoung noticed, though, and didn't hesistate to hold Mark's hand and pressured on Jaebums crotch.

“Damn you two,” Jaebum moaned. “My princess and babyboy.” 

“Can I?” 

“Oh, please.” Jaebum let his head rest on the pillows, hands on both Jinyoungs and Marks hair - it was Mark who took his boxer shorts off, though, but it was Jinyoung who guided him all the way through it.

“Ever sucked dick before?” Jinyoung wanted to know - Mark has, but at the moment, he felt the incessant need to make himself seem a little more innocent than he was, so he shook his head.

“Alright…just take his dick with a bit of pressure and move around the base - good.” Jinyoung said, spread his legs a little to put his own hand over his crotch. “now just, wrap your lips around it - don't fucking choke him Jaebum, I know you.” 

Jaebum gripped Marks hair a little harder when he felt the heat of his mouth over his cock though, so he set the pace but not knowing when he was going to use a bit of teeth over the veins and when he was out of breath.

Jaebum didn't have to do anything; because Mark was happily gagging himself.

“Ah!” Jaebum moaned, eyes still closed and his other arm behind his neck. “You're a fucking liar, Mark, this _so_ isn't your first time.” 

Oops.

“Oh, you were lying?” Jinyoung grabbed his hair this time, forcing him up to look at Jinyoung; eyes glazed and lips covered with saliva, Jinyoung was dangerous - so so dangerous. “Don't lie to us now, babyboy, we don't mind if you're  a bit of a slut.” 

Which was how, promply after sucking Jaebum off Mark was doing the same for Jinyoung. Cat-like and seemingly got high off of asserting his status.

“You get off on people calling you a whore, babyboy?” Jaebum got up, his pants still to his knees, and settled behind Mark, put a hand on the small of his back and hit him hard on the ass.

Mark moaned around Jinyoung, giving him another dimension of pleasure - of both Mark and Jaebum being so rough. 

“Jesus, Jaebum, you're really into it,” Jinyoung smirked. “I might've let you fuck me if I knew.” 

Jaebum just smirked, landing his palm on Mark for a second time.

“You serious? I gave you the chance, princess,” And maybe they were saying too much, but they weren't going to regret it. "Don't make fun of me like that." 

But then Jinyoung yanked Mark's hair up again. “Who do you want first, Jaebum or me?” 

Mark didn't answer at first, which caused Jinyoung to pull his hair back even harder. “Hey, you gonna pass out?” 

Mark shook his head. “Jaebum - please, just do it.” 

Jaebum smiled proudly. “Alright babyboy, come here.”

Jinyoung quickly grabbed the lube from his sweater on the floor and tossed it over to Jaebum.

“Convenient or what?” Mark said - temporarily questioning the morality of Jinyoung just having lube in his jacket and wondered for a brief moment if the reason why two antisocial guys would be at a pretty social event was just to get in him, but those thoughts were put on hold completely when Jinyoung snapped his neck again, hard, to kiss him, distract him from Jaebum getting into him.

After a few moments, Mark felt Jaebum against his entrance; not a few fingers, more like an entire dick. Not the most poetic way to describe it, but there was nothing poetic about bigger than average dicks. It scared him a bit, and of course Jinyoung noticed this, Jinyoung noticed everything.

“Relax, we won't hurt you,” he said. “We'll stop if you tell us to. Trust us.” 

Somehow, he did.

And then Jaebum turned him into a panting mess, grabbing Mark's hair and hitting him from behind, all the while Mark, after brief moments of discomfort, found himself mewling and back arching, grabbing Jinyoungs hands and sucking on his fingers and the skull and rose metal rings around them.

“Jesus,” Jinyoung whisphered, feeling the teeth of the boy making the most obscene noises.

“You're so beautiful, babyboy,” Jaebum said, marking each words with his thrusts. “Has Jackson ever done this?” 

Mark moaned loudly - and if the people in the living room weren't sleeping and stoned or drunk or stoned _and_ drunk. they would've definitely gone to check if someone wasn't being murdered in there.

“No!” He moaned again.

“Yeah right, I bet you fucked your entire floor.” 

Mark wanted to cry , Jinyoungs fingers still in his mouth and Jaebum filling him completely; strangely, degrading him and arching his back to the point he thought he might snap in half, it was the hottest thing Mark has ever done, and with one more hard tug on his hair, Jaebum did; well inside him and kissing his back and neck right after.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum said, out of breath. “Come.” 

He didn't have to be told twice - wiping the saliva around Mark's abused lips, he quickly found himself in Jaebums position, except he had the luxury of seeing Jaebums cum drip right down his thighs. Oh well.

While not nearly as big as Jaebum, Jinyoung had the decency to grab his dick as he thrusted into him - if he was lost and gone already, this just sent him to hell and back. Or heaven.

Jaebum lazily kissed him, whispering sweet nothings to him, like how pretty he was, how much he loved looking at him in class, how nice his hands looked while he was painting, a complete contrast from the insults from before.

Jinyoung and Mark came together, Mark mewled again, and Jinyoung just grunted - completely tired, he fell into the matress.

“God.” Mark said, on the edge of falling dead unconscious.

“That was-”

“ _Hot_.” Jinyoung concluded.

“I should go shower."

But Jaebum grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in the middle of Jinyoung and himself, pulling the covers over the three of them.

“Don't,” he whispered, kissing Marks fingers again. “Fuck it, let's just go to sleep.”

In any other case, Mark would've definitely made a run for it; he got his pleasure, now it was time to get out - but for some reason, he didn't feel like doing just that with Jinyoung and Jaebum, the antisocial artists who always had an air of superiority in a room full of people, like they were from a whole different planet.

So he didn't, and with the feeling of Jinyoung nuzzled behind him and Jaebum kissing his hand, he fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Backpains and aspirins can come later, he decided.

 

**-**

 

“That's it, I'm calling the police.”

Mark was the first to wake up - his alarm being none other than a couple of hundred bangs on the door, and the kind sun shining through the small of the curtains. As he rose there were several things going through his mind at the same time.

One was, holy fuck, _I've been stabbed in the lower back._

The other was, holy fuck, no, _I actually just slept with Jinyoung and Jaebum,_ and _I literally _slept_  with Jinyoung and Jaebum._

And finally, _holy fuck, two different men came inside me,_ and Jackson was never going to let him forget this. Not that he would ever forget it. But Jackson would somehow find a way to bring it up when he was like, getting married or at his grandmothers funeral, or something. 

“Yo…what's the police number again?”

“I'm awake you dumbass!” Mark shouted, he appreciated the sentiment, really, but Jaebum and Jinyoung were still dead asleep, and he had to physically push Jinyoung off the bed and on the floor to wake him up.

Clearly, they didnt know the meaning of stress.

“The fuck was tha- oh.” Jinyoung smiled.

“Jesus christ and his father, good morning.” Jaebum said, rubbing his eyes. “Who's dying outside?”

“Jackson thinking we're- no, thinking _I'm_  dying. Think you two can jump out from the window?” 

They just laughed at him. It was a completely serious enquiry, though.

Realizing he couldnt hide between the four walls forever, he ordered the other two to put some clothes on, and the three of them fixed their hair and Mark cursed out loud when he stepped on the floor and it felt like Satan fucked him good last night, but eventually they unlocked the door, a stressed Jackson and slightly-less-stressed Momo looking at them.

“What the ever living fuck, Mark?” Jackson offered.

Jaebum and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“Don't think too much about it, shortie.” Jaebum said, and they both patted Marks hair. “babyb- I mean, Mark, we'll see you in art class.”

“Goodbye Mark.” And then the two were out the dorm, strutting about, they didnt get fucked into oblivion, after all, and they sure didnt have a roommate freaking out over them leaving the bedroom with two strangers.

“You fucked,” Jackson said. “You fucking fucked.” 

“Nice vocabulary, Jacks.” 

Momo saw this as her cue to leave.

"Shut up. I. Can. Not. Believe. You." Jackson continued as Mark rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal, then he sat down, bad move, he flinched. "See? you can't even sit on your damn ass. So what, did they shove their cocks up your ass one at the time or both at once?"

Mark could just scream.

"Dude, they're vampires. I've heard Jinyoung is the son of a big mafia triad and Jaebum is his bodyguard. I've heard they're part of a cult, Mark, a _cult_."

"That's such bullshit." Mark said. "They aren't vampires."

Mark couldn't believe he was seriously discussing this in the first place. So he drank his milk and stared at his bestfriend, who was staring at him.

"Fine. I had a threesome before you, how does it feel _mister wild and sexy_?"

"Fucking depressing." Jackson said, but grinned. "So, how did you like it?"

"Jaebum is kinky as hell and Jinyoung has rings that are more expensive than our college tuition combined - that´s all I'm saying."

"Mafia!" Jackson exclaimed, following Mark into the living room again. "Think it was the last time?"

Mark thought about it - he liked them, he liked them a lot, he fell into their world which felt like a purple haze; or maybe it was just the lights of the night before. So he shrugged.

"Probably."

Jackson laughed again. "I don't think so."

"How so?"

"You're wearing his shirt, that's no accident - it's an invitation." 

Only then did Mark look down and realize that, holy fuck, he was wearing Jaebum's shirt. Curse Jackson and his eye for detail, curse himself for not realizing and honestly, curse Jaebum for how nice he smelled.

"I say you find out what their deal is - you know, be the first one to break their little bubble at the top; if anyone can play with people like that, Mark, it's you." 

"That's such a shitty thing to do, why don´t you let them be?"

"I know you Mark, you won´t be able to help yourself," With that, Jackson stood up from his chair and ruffled Mark's hair. "They're rich junkies, is all I´m saying." 

Mark frowned. "Another rumor?"

"I'm off to bed, now that I know my bestfriend hasn't been impaled," He paused, smiled. "Or has he? Anyways, It's 8:00 AM, goodnight." 

And with that, the door closed, and Mark really, _really_ needed an aspirine.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas! this popped up out of exactly nowhere. I never write explicit smut, and of course, when I eventually do pop my explicit smut writing cherry it has got to be a threesome. If you guys liked it, I feel like the ending leaves room for even kinkier smut, so, eh. Thank you for reading, as always<3


End file.
